Una nueva oportunidad
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: Johnny sufre la soledad de un hombre separado viviendo con su hija Cassie, pero una inesperada visita dará pie a un nuevo intento.


_**Hola, les traigo un nuevo fic de MK, esta vez decidí cambiar y hacer algo entre los dramático y romántico.**_

 _ **Sé que a muchos les extrañara pero a veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas, este fic transcurre después de MKX.**_

 _ **Mortal Kombat y sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros. Y NetherRealm Studios.**_

* * *

Una nueva oportunidad

\- ¡Como nuevo!

Le había llevado una hora pero valía la pena, los trofeos de su carrera como actor estaban relucientes, brillantes y hasta reflejaban su sonrisa. A Johnny Cage le gusta recordar cada tanto los viejos tiempos en los que era una estrella de cine: autógrafos, chicas por doquier, dinero a montones… pero todo terminó cuando entro al torneo de Mortal Kombat.

Él jamás hubiera imaginado que ese "simple torneo de artes marciales" resultara ser en realidad algo que definiría el futuro de la Tierra y los otros reinos. Si bien él siempre buscaba el lado positivo a todo, la muerte de varios de sus compañeros protectores de Earthrealm y su posterior transformación en sirvientes de Quan Chi y Shinnok lo afectaron para siempre.

Había dejado atrás la vida de espectáculo y se integró a las Fuerzas Especiales, nadie hubiera creído que una militar seria como Sonya Blade se fijara en él, mucho menos que ambos se hayan casado y tenido una hija… pero el divorcio vino después, ahora seguía viviendo en su apartamento en Venice, California. Los más de 20 años que pasaron tallaron su rostro y le provocaron algunas canas en sus cabellos castaños pero su espíritu seguía tan joven como siempre.

Se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino se topó con una foto: era de su casamiento con Sonya, se los veía muy felices.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ – era una pregunta que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Unos pasos que resonaron en el suelo lo alertó a sus espaldas, él sonreía sabiendo quien era.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, linda? – preguntó sin voltearse.

\- Buenos días pa. – le contestaba una chica joven de cabellos rubios cortos. - ¿Qué haces ya despierto?

\- Limpiando un poco mis trofeos, Cassie. – le señalaba la vitrina. – Aunque tuve que tirar aquel que tú y Jacqui rompieron practicando.

\- Papá, fue un accidente, además tampoco era un Oscar. – se burlaba ella.

La sargento Cassandra "Cassie" Cage, la hija de la extraña pareja, había heredado tanto la belleza de su madre como la personalidad y habilidades de su padre. Cuando no está trabajando bajo el mando de su madre, ahora general en las F.E, vive con Johnny, descansando, entrenando y viviendo la vida de una joven.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, no era mucha la actividad en la vida de Johnny, menos en un día libre. A la tarde estaban ambos mirando una película de acción de Johnny, prácticamente el actor tenía toda su filmografía guardada. En realidad era solo él quien miraba, Cassie estaba con su teléfono, mandándose texto, su padre no podía evitar sentirse mal ante ello.

\- Mira esta parte, Cass. – le señalaba - ¡Mira esa patada que hago!

\- Sí, pa, ya la ví. – le contestaba sin despegar los ojos del teléfono, haciendo globos con el chicle que masticaba en su boca.

El pobre Cage se resignaba, deseaba que ella fuera como cuando era pequeña y pasaban el tiempo juntos con Sonya como familia.

\- Oye pa. – hablaba Cassie. – J.B y yo fuimos invitadas a una fiesta en el club "Terrafaux" que está en el centro, nos darán pases V.I.P.

\- Bueno, son tus días libres. – le contestaba su padre. – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

\- Jeje, hablas con la chica que le pateó el culo a Shinnok y salvó a la Tierra. – reía ella.

\- No olvides que yo también lo pateé a ese anciano.

\- Sí, pero no transformado en un monstruo grande y feo.

\- Touché. – se rindió el ex actor.

La joven se cambió la ropa y se preparó a salir, Johnny solo se limitó a saludarla.

\- ¿Llevas todo? – le preguntaba Johnny. – Celular, dinero…

\- Celular, dinero, identificación, esposas, condones, lubricante, lencería erótica… - "seguía" Cassie.

\- Jajaja que chistosa. – decía Johnny con sarcasmo. – En serio.

\- Tendré cuidado, pa.

\- Ten cuidado con los muchachos, no quiero que termines en una grabación en una página XXX.

\- ¡Papá¡ ¡¿En serio?!

\- Oye, no está de más. – reía él. – Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti. – se despidió la joven con un abrazo. – Volveré tarde, adiós pa.

Si bien la saludó con una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos se le borró del rostro. Johnny no tenía nada que hacer, sin ánimos de nada. No es que no quisiera hacer algo para pasar el tiempo, era que algo en su interior le sacaba las ganas, incluso para cocinarse algo y ya era la hora de cenar. Decidió ir a lo seguro y encargarse una pizza.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó, le dijeron que en media hora estaría el pedido en su casa. Se sentó en su sofá, encendió el televisor e hizo zapping hasta encontrar algo de su interés, se conformó con una película vieja de Van Damme.

\- Yo podría haberle dado una paliza a este tipo. – decía en voz alta como si alguien lo oyera. – Parece que estuviera inspirado en mí. ¡Me roba mis movimientos!

Pasaban los minutos, sentía la sensación de llamar a Cassie pero no quería ser el típico e irritante padre sobreprotector. Le molestaba estar sin hacer nada, le molestaba no tener ya una causa para seguir luchando, le molestaba que su hija apenas le prestara atención… le molestaba estar solo.

Estaba por sumirse en un sueño profundo cuando el ruido del timbre le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Sí?

\- De la pizzería "Midway". – le contestaba una voz al otro lado del comunicador. – Le traje su pedido.

Salió del apartamento, recogió la pizza, pagó y regresó. Una leve sonrisa volvió cuando abrió la caja caliente.

\- No podré comer todo. – decía. – Quedará una parte para mañana… o para Cass cuando vuelva de la fiesta.

Colocó la pizza en la mesa, se sirvió un vaso de cerveza fría y se preparaba para tomar una porción cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Algo fastidiado, se acercó al comunicador.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntaba a la vez que bebía un buen sorbo.

\- ¿Johnny? – una voz femenina preguntaba.

Casi escupe la cerveza, él reconocía esa voz.

\- ¿Sonya?

Salió de nuevo del apartamento, efectivamente era su exmujer, le costó reconocerla si su uniforme militar, pero sus cabellos dorados en trenza y su bello rostro eran imposibles de olvidar.

\- Hola Johnny. – lo saludaba fríamente.

\- Hola general. – le devolvía el saludo.

\- No estoy en servicio, no hace falta que me llames así.

\- Lo siento Sonya. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me tomé el día libre y quise pasar a ver a Cassie.

\- Vaya, todos se toman días libres. – hablaba Johnny. – Cass no está, fue con Jacqui a una fiesta.

\- Ah, entiendo. – se limitaba a contestar pero preguntó por lo bajo. - ¿En realidad está pero no quiere hablar conmigo, verdad?

\- No, en serio se fue a una fiesta.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, la llamaré al celular. Disculpa la molestia.

\- Espera. ¿Quieres pasar?

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió, fue algo que preguntó sin pensar.

\- No quiero molestarte.

\- No es molestia, has venido hasta aquí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte algo.

Pese a la sorpresa, la militar aceptó. La invadió una sensación de nostalgia al entrar al departamento donde solían vivir juntos.

\- No cambiaste casi nada este lugar. – señalaba la general.

\- Bueno, en realidad moví algunos muebles y cambie un poco la vitrina de trofeos.

Llegaron a la cocina, la pizza aún estaba caliente y la cerveza fría. Sonya siempre se mostraba severa y su expresión lo confirmaba, pero esa personalidad dura le costó su relación con su esposo y su hija, ella se sentía responsable de que Cassie casi ni le hablara más allá del trabajo, ya casi ni recuerda la última vez que ella le dijo "mamá".

\- Justo que quiero hablar con ella y no está, parece que hubiera presentido mi visita.

\- Tú sabes como es ella, siempre viviendo como una chica de ciudad.

\- Sí, bueno, se lo merece. Después de todo lo que hizo.

\- No cualquiera salva a Earthrealm.

\- Hablando de eso. ¿Has visto a Raiden últimamente, Johnny?

\- No, después de lo de Shinnok, desapareció.

\- Encima se lo llevó cuando aún estaba inconsciente, dijo que le iba a servir para darle una advertencia a futuros enemigos.

\- Por suerte D'Vorah está bajo custodia, aunque sin Quan Chi no podremos devolver a los demás a la normalidad.

"Maldito Scorpion" fueron las palabras que surgieron al unísono de ambos, se asombraron y lanzaron una pequeña risita.

\- Suficiente de eso. – terminaba Johnny. - ¿Quieres pizza? Encargué una pero no la comeré toda.

Otra vez Cage se sentía ajeno a lo que decía, parecía que algo hablaba por él.

\- La verdad no he comido nada en todo el día. – confesaba la mujer. – Comeré un poco.

Cada uno tomó una porción y se fueron al sofá donde el televisor seguía encendido con la película de Van Damme.

\- Si quieres cambiar de canal, hazlo. Ya estoy harto de ese copión. – le indicaba Johnny. – Igual creo que no hay nada.

\- ¿Por qué no vemos una de tus película? – preguntaba la militar. – Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Johnny no sabía por qué, pero ahora que estaba Sonya se sentía con más energía y no dudó en ir a buscar uno de sus films favoritos.

\- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó tomando el DVD. – "BloodSpurt 5: La venganza de los karatecas del espacio", una de mis mejores pelis.

Intentaban concentrarse en la película, pero cada tanto uno le daba una pequeña mirada al otro. Sonya se sentía cómoda y observaba bien a quien había sido su esposo.

\- _Debo admitir que se conservó bien con los años._ – pensaba ella.

Cuando él se volteó a verla, la militar dirigió sus ojos a la T.V con su rostro un poco sonrojado.

\- _Debo admitir que se conservó bien con los años. –_ decía él en su mente.

Una vez que la peli concluyó, ambos se pusieron de pie, Cage notó la caja de pizza vacía, parece que su idea de que sobrara para mañana se había esfumado.

\- De acuerdo Johnny, gracias por todo. – decía la general Blade. – Pero debo volver a la base, tengo que revisar unos informes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan tarde?

\- Sí, solo hoy tengo libre, tendré que ir a la base a descansar un poco y a volver a trabaj…

No llegó a concluir la frase cuando un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió, les tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba de un trueno. Pocos momentos después comenzó una lluvia torrencial.

\- Mierda. – se limitó a decir la militar.

\- Sonya, mejor quédate a dormir aquí.

\- Pero tengo que revisar los informes antes de descansar.

\- ¿No puedes asignarle esa tarea a otro?

\- Sí, podría dárselo al teniente Tobias…

\- Y que él lo haga, mira la tormenta que hay.

\- Johnny, no quiero seguir molestando.

\- Ya te dije que no es molestia. Está la cama grande en mi dormitorio pero podemos separarla en dos.

La general no deseaba seguir abusando de su ex marido, pero el clima realmente era horrible, optó por llamar a su teniente y luego ir a dormir. Eran casi la 1 de la mañana, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación.

\- Me iré unos segundos para que te desvistas - le dijo Johnny.

\- Tranquilo, no hay nada en mí que no hayas visto. – reía ella, cosa rara.

Cage intentaba le daba la espalda pero no podía evitar voltear a mirarla, Sonya se limitó a desvestirse hasta dejarse la camiseta y la ropa interior.

\- No hace falta que espíes, te dije que no hay nada que no hayas visto. – le repetía sin voltearse.

\- Lo siento.

Sinceramente no se podía culparlo de espiarla, pese a sus casi 50 años, ella seguía siendo atractiva, incluso algunos soldados la consideraban una "MILF".

\- Buenas noches. – se saludaron el uno al otro.

Pero por más esfuerzo que hacía, el hombre no podía dormir, no por la tormenta, parecía que su cerebro se empeñara en no hacerlo. Eran las 2 de la mañana y seguía revolcándose en su cama.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

Cage miró a su costado, en la otra cama estaba Sonya, igual de despierta que él.

\- Veo que no soy el único.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el techo donde cada tanto se iluminaba por los rayos.

\- Johnny…¿fue todo mi culpa?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sí fue todo mi culpa: el fracaso de nuestro matrimonio, que Cassie no me hable…

\- No diría que fue TODA tu culpa.

\- Pero recuerdo que una vez dijiste que yo estaba muy ocupada "salvando al mundo" que prestarle atención a mi familia. No estuve presente en muchos de los cumpleaños y momentos especiales de nuestra hija, seguramente ella me odia.

\- Tranquila, no te odia. Es cierto que estuviste ausente mucho tiempo en su vida, pero ella te quiere y me lo ha dicho.

Cuando la estrella de cine volteó la mirada hacía quien había sido su mujer, pudo verla llorando.

\- ¿Realmente crees que me quiere?

\- Sí, sin dudas. Pero ahora soy yo quien quiere preguntar algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo nuestro… ¿Crees realmente que se acabó?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo, somos diferentes pero funcionamos juntos un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que después de todo lo que hemos vivido y lo que Cassie ha visto, creo que podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

\- Es algo en lo que pensé durante tiempo, y creeme, yo también lo deseo.

Se observaron fijamente, una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros. Sin decir nada, se levantaron y empezaron a "unir" las dos camas.

\- Me había olvidado lo hermosa que eras. – le decía Johnny jocosamente con un guiño

\- Y tú tampoco estás mal. – le devolvió el piropo.

Acercaron sus rostros y sus labios, dándose un beso apasionado, una sensación de calor los invadió, cualquiera puede imaginarse que terminaron haciendo

Ambos amantes se quedaron dormidos juntos luego de haber experimentado el amor después de tantos años. La tormenta ya había pasado y el amanecer soleado iluminaba el departamento.

Un ruido de llaves, una perilla que se giraba y una puerta que se abría, paso a paso Cassie entraba a la casa, realmente parecía haberse divertido.

\- ¿Hola papá? – preguntaba. – Ya llegué, la fiesta estuvo genial. Disculpa que tardé, ocurre que cuando Jacqui y yo salimos del club, hubo una tormenta así que decidimos pasar la noche en el departamento que tienen ella y Takeda.

La joven, completamente ignorante de todo, pasó por la cocina, para luego ir a la habitación de su padre.

\- ¡¿Papá, en serio te compraste una pizza y no dejaste nada para mí?! – se quejaba llevando la caja vacía en una mano. - Encima pizza de "Midway", tú sabes que me encant… ¡OH MIERDA!

La joven Cage exclamó al ver sus padres acostados en la cama y su ropa tirada por el suelo.

\- ¡Cassie! – dijeron ambos, tapándose como podían.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – preguntaba ella shockeada. - ¿Ustedes…?

\- Mira cariño, fue algo espontaneo, sin pensar. – se excusaba Sonya.

\- Sí, ella vino a verte pero no estabas, la invité a cenar…

\- Y a dormir parece. – completaba Cassie.

Ellos no dijeron nada, Cassie se retiró del cuarto. Una hora después estaban Johnny y Sonya en la mesa del comedor, la general hablaba por teléfono.

\- Bueno, ya me comuniqué con la base, decidí tomarme hoy también el día libre.

\- ¿No hubo problema?

\- No, ninguno.

Los dos se tomaban la mano, sus ojos hacían contacto fijo.

\- ¿Entonces lo que hicimos anoche cuenta como iniciar una segunda oportunidad? – preguntaba Cage con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo creo. – le contestaba la general. – Solo espero que Cassie lo tome bien.

\- Será cuestión de darle tiempo, además ya es una adulta, no una niña.

\- Sí, pero de todas formas quiero que seamos cuidadosos al hablarle de esto.

\- No hace falta.- los interrumpió la voz de Cassie. – Los estoy oyendo.

La chica estaba parada detrás de ellos, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

\- Cassie… - intentaba hablar Sonya.

\- No, no hables. – la interrumpía. - Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa.

Los dos amantes, algo confundidos, aceptaron la pregunta.

\- ¿Esta vez se quedarán juntos? No quiero que sea como la primera vez.

\- Cassie, tal vez he sido ruda contigo y con tu padre. – se disculpaba Sonya. – Pero eres mi hija y los quiero a ambos, por eso haremos todo para que funcione, de verdad.

La sargento se acercó lentamente a su madre y sin mediar palabra la abrazó.

\- Te creo… mamá. – le contestó por fin.

Emocionado, Johnny se unió al abrazo familiar, podía oir los sollozos de ambas mujeres.

\- Je, siento que estoy actuando en una película dramática. – habló Cage.

Las dos féminas lo observaron y se rieron de él por haber "arruinado" el momento. La familia Cage volvía a ensamblarse y esta vez será para siempre, sin dejar de lado su labor de proteger a nuestro mundo de cualquier amenaza.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Así concluye mi primer fic de MK sin violencia alguna XD**_

 _ **Sé que será raro hacer este tipo de fics de un juego violento y más que haya elegido a la pareja de Johnny y Sonya.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
